Novelización de Feel Good Inc
by Hen-Pot
Summary: 2-D se despierta en medio del caos en la torre Feel Good Inc. e intenta salir hacia la libertad y la felicidad con Noodle, pero sus amos y Murdoc no lo pondrán fácil... (Se trata de una versión mejorada de mi primera obra)
En medio de las nubes, la paz del cielo lo domina todo. Pero hay algo tenebroso allí. Se pueden observar un par de helicópteros volando cerca de ello...

 _-¡Haaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa...!_

Una torre de alturas inimaginables. Una torre las paredes de la cual aíslan un averno caótico, distópico, oscuro, escarlata, maloliente y encerrado. Un lugar sometido por el desastre, la corrupción y la satisfacción. Pero… hay algo, o más bien alguien que está a punto de chispear en medio de la penumbra: Un peli-azul, sentado en un sillón, cabizbajo.

Alza su cabeza, medio consciente, con unos ojos completamente negros e hinchados parcialmente cerrados, solo capacitado de decir con una voz aguda:

 _-Feel good..._

Empieza de nuevo la música típica de ese lugar, que tanto pegaba... dominado por el característico bajo de Murdoc Niccals, que está con varias mujeres semidesnudas; acompañado por una guitarra eléctrica y toques de batería rítmica de Russel Hobbs, con una gorra de béisbol que tapa sus ojos avergonzados.

 _-Feel good...-_ repite, sin fuerzas, mirando a la nada como un zombie. Su subconsciente le está insinuando algo...

 _-Feel good...-_ Susurra, empezando a reaccionar: Sentir-se bien... era lo que hasta exiguo tiempo experimentaba aquí. Pero… ¿eso era bueno?

 _-Feel good...-_ Posa sus brazos en el apoyo del sillón para levantarse, observando fatigosamente lo que lo rodea. Algo está mal...

 _-Feel good...-_ Dos fuertes platillazos de Russel que pertenecían a la música, sonaron al unísono a sus dos palabras. " _¿Por qué lo repito?_ " Se pregunta el peli-azul, aún aturdido en medio del averno en el que habita.

- _Feel good...-_ murmura empezándose a levantar. Sentir-se bien. No era lo que parecía, era una falsedad. No era bueno... Comienza a entender, tiene que hacer algo…

 _-Feel good...-_ una vez más sonaron los platillos. Era hora de actuar: ha despertado, está viendo la verdad. Agarra un megáfono con el que solía usar para cantar en las constantes fiestas de este caótico lugar.

 _-Feel good...-_ Se acaba de alzar, viendo todo un lugar distópico delante de él. Está concienciado de lo que pasa realmente. Tiene que decirles la cruda realidad a todos.

Murdoc, su compañero, hacía tiempo que acabó en manos de este infierno. Su otro amigo, Russel, no aguantó mucho más. Y él mismo, reconociéndolo con vergüenza, también se sometió. Pero ahora, por razones que desconocía, podría liberarse y salir de allí...

 _-Feel good.-_ Tiene que haber un _cambio_. Tiene que despertarlos. El bajista lo mira sombríamente, suponiendo lo que 2-D está a punto de hacer. " _Jodido face-ache... maldito aguafiestas de mierda..._ " piensa el satanista. El cantante se coloca el megáfono delante de su boca y empieza a hablar fuerte:

- _¡Todo ese lugar se está derrumbando, escuchando a vuestros amos sin tener voluntad! ¡Y vosotros os quedáis igual, porque no os enteráis de nada!_ \- Murdoc toca su bajo con más intensidad para amortiguar las "tonterías" de 2-D. -¡ _Ver como llenáis las calles es triste de ver_!- El vocalista empieza a andar entre la gente, inconscientes de todo el caos. _-¡No marchareis de este lugar porque sois malos y supuestamente "libres"! Tenéis el horizonte de siempre: ¡el hedonismo, aunque con efímeros efectos debo decir!_

Mira al más allá, sumido en lo que decía a través del megáfono. Puede que no es el más inteligente del mundo, pero tiene claro lo que quiere hacer. - _Todo eso es un pueblo melancólico donde nunca sonreímos... No hay verdadera felicidad... solo placer físico...-_ La gente a su alrededor parece no comprenderlo, como si estuvieran en una especie de trance.

Murdoc se alza triunfante con su bajo ayudado por las mujeres que le acompañan. Claramente no quiere oír a 2-D. _-¡Todo lo que quiero escuchar es la voz de los líderes y sentirme bien, pero tengo que evitarlo, así como vosotros…!-_ Desesperanzado, va hacia la única ventana de la torre que deja la paz nublosa y soleada al descubierto. - _Mis sueños hacia la felicidad se tienen que joder porque ya ni duermo, no.-_ Deja el megáfono, y asienta sus manos en la ventana, observando el exterior.

De pronto, entre las nubes blancas surge la parte superior de un molino de viento desplazándose... ¿Es posible que...? ¡Aún no todo está perdido! La música de fondo se había detenido, siendo sustituida por una dulce melodía creada por una guitarra acústica de alguien... La torre está en peligro... a los amos no les gusta...

 _-Molino de viento que va hacia al más allá...-_ Empezó 2-D, pensativo. _-Convierte para siempre poderse tomar de la mano. Tenemos que cazarlo todo a nuestro paso y salir, aquí dentro ya nada es fiable: el tiempo pasa, y todo se está derrumbando, cayendo...-_ El molino se estaba alzando más sobre las nubes. El peli-azul siente que a la pacífica melodía de la guitarra se une la batería de Russel con ritmo, apoyándolo. Esto fortaleció al vocalista, que se dice más a si mismo que al resto: _-Siempre ama, el amor es libre. Convirtamos para siempre el momento en que tú y yo estamos juntos...-_ Desafortunadamente, el molino empezó a desaparecer bajo la capa de nubes claras. La oscuridad volvía a invadirlo _-Molino de viento que va hacia al más allá... ¿no queréis salir de aquí conmigo?_ \- Finaliza, dirigiéndose a la gente encerrada en el interior de la torre, sin dejar la mirada en el cielo azul.

De repente, unas voces dominan el lugar, el sonido de la guitarra se desvanece y la música alternativa anterior vuelve con fuerza, con la batería incluida.

A través de unas pantallas de más de veinte metros de altura salen los líderes de la incorporación Feel Good. Al oír las voces, 2-D se gira automáticamente hacia el interior: sus amos lo dominaban.

 _-¡Nosotros mandamos, envenenándoos con gas hilarante y tecnología veloz de la última, controlándoos milimétricamente!-_ El peliazul se mueve como una marioneta, mirando a los acusadores sin poder hacer nada. _-¡Mujeres, cosas "cool", drogas; Eso es lo que todos ven en nuestros medios! ¡Así os atacamos! ¡Con sentirse bien, con el dulce sabor a chocolate!_

 _-Oh, mierda, estamos revelando la verdad.-_ 2-D, medio cerrando un ojo con el sufrimiento mental y sin libertad, dirige la mirada a la pantalla de donde sale la segunda voz: era otro de los líderes, que está hablando con falsa preocupación. _-¡Aunque no importa porque ya los tenemos controlados totalmente!_

El primer líder se dirige al peli-azul que intenta controlarse, pero sin resultado: _-¡Mira como soy el amo de todo esto!-_ Y ríe macabramente sabiendo que el vocalista no puede hacer nada al respeto. _-¡Tío, quieres convertir esta ciudad en fantasma, la estas liando con tu voz! ¡Pero estás yendo a la nada: no puedes luchar contra nosotros! Con tu palabra intentas matar a nuestra corporación. ¡Así que sigue, sigue, pero pilla que nunca lo conseguirás!-_ 2-D mueve sus brazos y camas como un robot automatizado, escuchando a sus líderes probando de escaparse del hedonismo: _-¡Mira como controlo este lugar hahahahahaaaaa!_

El peli-azul, una vez más, consigue salir de la zona de confort. Pero intimidado por sus amos, se toca sus dedos sin saber qué hacer, solo capaz de decir el gran dilema:

 _-Feel good...-_ El bajo de Murdoc ataca con potencia con ayuda de fuertes platillazos del afroamericano.

Los líderes siguen riendo como unos desquiciados, viendo que 2-D es incapaz de actuar y que ellos tienen el poder por completo...

- _Feel good..._ \- Una luz caliente roza las espaldas del cantante. La ventana... solo ahí puede ver esperanza... se voltea.

 _-¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha!-_ El satanista desliza sus dedos con orgullo por las cuerdas del bajo mientras Russel continua con su ritmo sin poder mirar a 2-D, incapaz de ayudarlo.

 _-Feel good...-_ Triste, se acerca una vez más a la ventana, donde al menos puede ver la libertad de lejos...

 _-¡Haaaaahahahahahaha!_

 _-Feel good..._

Las risas se dispersan y la música se esfuma... el cantante, asombrado, ve que de entre las nubes sale una pequeña isla flotante con su molino de viento. El peliazul juraría que oye el canto de los pájaros y el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles de aquel bello lugar. Y justo al borde de la isla está ella: la joven Noodle, la guitarrista de la banda, que resistió a la torre, y ahora estaba libre en el pedazo de tierra flotante en el cielo. ¡Lo sabía! 2-D estaba convencido que la japonesa está cerca des de que vio el molino. La chica empezó a tocar su guitarra, mientras que la isla se acercaba a la torre.

- _Molino de viento que va hacia al más allá...-_ Volvió a decir, observando el paisaje móvil. - _Convierte para siempre poderse tomar de la mano, una felicidad auténtica...-_ Miró su propia mano, echando de menos ese tacto... Russel, queriendo ayudar a su amigo, volvió a tocar la batería acompañando la guitarra de Noodle, todo y que sus amos parecían cabreados. - _Tenemos que cazarlo todo a nuestro paso y salir, aquí dentro ya nada es fiable: el tiempo pasa, y todo se está derrumbando, cayendo..._

Noodle estaba pasando con su isla molino muy cerca de la torre, así que 2-D puede ver como toca las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras movía sus piernas que pendían del borde inocentemente. Parece concentrada, con la cabeza baja, sin perder de vista su instrumento de cuerdas. El cantante mira deseoso a la isla, a la libertad... pero el cristal lo separa de allí. Cosas como la alegría o el amor no están aquí dentro...

 _-Siempre ama, el amor es libre. Convirtamos para siempre el momento en que tú y yo estamos juntos...-_ La isla se está alejando, con la japonesa en un rostro triste... y entonces 2-D lo entiende todo... No puede salir de la torre: no es capaz.

El "sentirse bien" lo había apoderado. Su amiga, casi _hermana_ , intentó salvarle: solo pudo insinuarle que saliera, pero él simplemente está demasiado unido al interior de ese infierno... " _Al menos Noods puede ser feliz..._ " piensa. No sabía si la libertad de la nipona era un sueño, o ella era la que había despertado. Lo que estaba claro es que el continuaba en su pesadilla. Con tristeza, el vocalista concluye:

 _-Molino de viento que va hacia al más allá... ¿no queréis salir de aquí conmigo...?-_ El cielo se oscurece con nubes grises, y el queda atrapado en la oscuridad de la torre junto a Russel y Murdoc.

La melodía del instrumento de la chica acaba, sustituido definitivamente por el bajo, la guitarra eléctrica y la batería. Los líderes se están apoderando de la torre otra vez...

 _-¡Sigue, sigue, pero pilla que nunca lo conseguirás!-_ Grita satisfactoriamente el amo a través de las enormes pantallas.

 _-Feel good...-_ 2-D, atormentado, pone sus manos sobre la cabeza casi cerrando los ojos por completo, no pudiendo aceptar los hechos, mientras Russel se rinde sin esperanza y el satanista toca su bajo victorioso.

 _-¡Mira como controlo este lugar hahahahahaaaaa!_

 _-Feel good..._

 _¡Así que sigue, sigue, pero pilla que nunca lo conseguirás!-_ repite sin aguantar de reírse a carcajadas.

 _-Feel good...-_ La isla se va alejando cada vez más de la torre, y con ella la libertad, la alegría, la _felicidad_.

 _-¡Mira como controlo este lugar hahahahahaaaaa!_

 _-Feel Good...-_ El peliazul se acerca a su sillón sin poder hacer nada, con sus líderes riéndose de él por todos lados.

Murdoc baila al son de la música moviendo su pelvis, satisfecho que 2-D no consiguió lo que quería. La fiesta con mujeres y tequila solo acaba de empezar... Con solo pensarlo sonríe pervertido sacando su lengua puntiaguda.

 _-Feel good...-_ Posa sus manos al apoyo del sillón, mientras el amo se parte de risa delante de su cara.

 _-Feel good...-_ susurra sentándose.

 _-¡Haaaaahahahahahahahaha!_

 _-Feel good...-_ Repite impotente, mirando a la nada, sin fuerzas. Los líderes lo señalan con el dedo índice carcajeándose de sus fracasados intentos para salir de la torre Feel Good Inc.

Finalmente, sin esperanza y consumido por el hedonismo, entrecierra sus ojos agachando la cabeza, y murmura:

 _-Feel good._

-¡Haaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa...!

En el medio del caos, no se puede percibir que dos helicópteros se acercan peligrosamente a la isla flotante que se aleja...


End file.
